


服软

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: 金有谦与斑斑从小就一起长大，但不妨碍他们讨厌对方。但是事情逐渐变得越来越离谱，在金有谦一次又一次的angry sex下，斑斑终于忍不住了。





	服软

**Author's Note:**

> 前面几乎全是几句话车，后面有沙发play，下流警告。

_**01**_  
他们是“最好的朋友”，但显然的，他们这段友谊真的很狗屎。  
金有谦和斑斑再一次地闹翻了。这并不意味着什么，因为他们从小到大都这么吵，几乎是每天两次。如果哪天他们没有吵架，小时候那是因为他们的小嘴被冰淇淋塞满，他们的视野被芝麻街占满；而长大后，可能就是斑斑被金有谦用肢体势力压制在床上，狠狠地操弄，只能吐出可怜的呜咽。  
他们似乎从来就没尝试接纳对方，相反的，可能对对方怀着极大的恶意。

一切源于双方父母是挚友，所以从胎儿时期，他们就被官方指定为配对，虽然结果出来是两个小男孩，但不妨碍母亲们把他们扔堆一起玩。  
在斑斑有意识的回忆里，童年就是从身后那个妹妹头喊着一口油腻的“斑斑哥哥~”开始！  
想到这个他得狠狠翻个白眼。是啊是啊，从小就这么油腻，难怪后来假惺惺地装乖学生的是他，整条街最烂的仔却是他自己。  
斑斑向来不擅长伪装自己的感情，更别说身边待着一位衣冠禽兽。  
可当每每斑斑大声举报金有谦的恶习：  
晋教授的地中海绝对不是过于敬业，那是金有谦在澡堂的时候把他的洗发水换成脱毛膏！斑斑的物理作业被老师点名没交，那都是因为金有谦拿去抄然后故意忘记交上他的！放学后扯着斑斑去溜冰场看风，回到家里，又以他为由卖惨过关！  
大人们总是说他搞错，还微笑让他与“乖学生”握手言和；班里的女生也会望向那位外面走廊里沐浴在阳光下的俊朗少年，回头给斑斑置以疑惑，仿佛在说，你少污蔑他。  
狗屎，你们睁大自己的眼睛好吗！  
一个善意的提醒：需要睁大眼睛的人，同样包括斑斑本人。

在斑斑忍了这位模范学生足足十七个年头，终于要跟这坨讨厌的“共生体”say goodbye。斑斑原本期待着对方的脸颊变成猪肝色，然后扬长而去，结果却因为谈话风向一变，他被怒火腾升的金有谦扔到了床上，甚至被握住命根，防不慎防地被撸动起来。  
对方的腹黑程度他从不低估，但斑斑做梦都想不到，自己的第一次喷出就这么交代在对方手里。  
所以到最后，斑斑才是脸颊变成猪肝色的那位，当他反身要去揍金有谦时，身材早已长得比自己大一号的人再次压身过来，咬着他的耳朵，用斑斑喜欢隔壁班的班草的秘密威胁他。  
这下斑斑的脸颊是彻底从猪肝色变成了白色。  
而金有谦笑了笑，又假装温柔地从身后搂着他，耳边呼出的话却让他永远忘不了。  
“你逃不出我的手掌心。”

 _ **02**_  
“我是你哥哥！”  
“你是我哥哥。”  
这句长辈劝服斑斑要好好与金有谦相处的话，现在可以说是贯穿了这之后吵架的篇幅。  
金有谦总能掐准时间用玩笑的语气来与斑斑的怒气骂声重叠，然后用更加玩笑的语气说出下一句，“那有怎样，还不是被我操在身下。”  
他们的房子是邻近的，所以每晚斑斑洗漱回房后，总能看到那人穿着姆明睡衣躺在自己的床上，撑着手肘等着自己。  
金有谦要求他抱着自己睡，起初是真的什么都不干，但随着成年日的到来，夹在两人之间的东西就变得滚烫发硬，嚷嚷地宣誓着存在感。  
斑斑忘不了第一晚的窒息感，金有谦捂着他的嘴巴，身下难以控制似的、发狠地冲撞他，像是要把他操进床头板里。而光是靠着前列腺摩擦的酸爽感与呼吸受阻的窒息感，他直接被操射了。  
眨着混沌涣散的眼睛，恢复清明的他突然发现金有谦的脸，根本不比自己暗恋对象差，甚至…更好看…更迷人……  
所以十八年来，他第一次在对方事后的怀抱里嗅出一丝甜蜜与安全感，但这个想法很快因为顶在臀缝上的性器再次挺立而浇灭。

事情演化到大一下学期，两人的关系没有更好，只有更坏。  
斑斑暗恋那位班草早就不知道考去哪个城市，而他们居然破天荒的考入同一所大学。还没来得及思考是父母们暗箱操作故意为之还是别的，就领着双方父母的零用钱开始被迫同居：“你们是在外地对方唯一的亲人，得学会好好照顾对方。”  
或者斑斑就是被叫过来服侍这位少爷的——金有谦的生活看起来难以自理。同样是单人间，而他的房间始终像个狗窝，里头堆满了穿过一两次的牛仔裤、乱扔的袜子与内裤、还有肆意摆放的润滑液……  
斑斑回看自己整齐的房间，就算是对方顺带拿进来的套套他都要藏进柜子里，从来不允许房间有一丁点杂物存在。  
而偏偏最大的杂物他却无能为力，一个星期里，有五天，金有谦都要跑到他房间来。  
故此，斑斑房间的单人床该不该换成双人床，这个也能成为吵架热点——  
“两个长手长脚的人，挤在一起睡，不舒服。”辩方金有谦声称。  
“你的床就不存在了吗！况且我也没有邀请你！也没有邀请你精神抖擞的九英寸！”正方斑斑面红耳赤。  
“房间太乱！”  
“你还好意思说！”  
“我就是怕黑不行吗！我那里还怕冷！”  
“你……你神经病！”

同居的男孩子们总需要各种花销，双倍的零花钱始终撑不了多久。  
他们甚至因为在浴室里做爱次数过高导致水费高升、斑斑偷养流浪小猫而且不止一只、金有谦总爱报舞班等杂七乱八的花销而算账吵架。  
但每次最后，吵架声都会演化成床垫与木架摩擦碰撞的声音。  
金有谦很喜欢从后面强势地侵入他，或许这让斑斑保留了最后一丝尊严。但每每身后一个深插，又能立刻让他挠着墙的手臂发抖，踮着地板的小腿哆嗦。夹杂着疼痛的愉悦逼迫他断断续续的嗯哼，软瘫得像个小猫。  
更糟糕的是，每次每次，金有谦都会恶劣地问他，还要不要，还敢不敢。甚至在他咬着牙不回答的时候，拔出那根颇大的性器在他臀缝里来回蹭动，让他欲罢不能，只能红着眼舔着唇，但就是不给他。  
斑斑从来不是服软的那个，但在床上、在金有谦的桎梏下，他总是不堪一击。  
斑斑暗恋班草这借口在他们心中，早已心照不宣。这段复杂关系中，斑斑与金有谦最多算是“朋友”。除此之外，两人好像还得了一天不吵架三天不做爱就会死的绝症，不懂事的人以为在对方身体里尝到甜头就是天堂。这大概能称作为他们复杂关系中的其中一种重要亲密联系——性爱契合者。

 _ **03**_  
但生活总不能这么一帆风顺。  
他们在父母提前预告到访后，站在了同一阵线联盟。  
一个午后，他们给公寓进行了全方面的大搜查，里面的润滑液与套套几乎装满了整个旅行袋，斑斑咬牙切齿地揪着金有谦大骂他衣冠禽兽，而金有谦却恶劣地掐着他的腰说，如果你现在想要，我还可以……  
他们还得把所有沾满痕迹的床单都扔到了阳台里清洗，这几平方米大的阳台一下子变成了最清凉的水上乐园，泡泡与宝宝香满天飞。他们好像回到了小时候拿着水枪互喷的时候，那时候金有谦还是个妹妹头，还一口一口地喊着自己斑斑哥哥。  
斑斑突然恍惚了，但也同时被金有谦的水枪正中脑袋，一个不留神直接滑倒在被子里。  
罪魁祸首的人立马抛下水枪，向他跑来，蹲下给他抚乱脸上的肥皂。  
斑斑的脸蛋红得发烫的，一双水灵灵的眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
漫天飞舞的泡泡在阳光下折射出七彩，胡乱甩着脑袋的水枪像婚礼的香槟彩带，把水喷得到处都是，点点清凉落在他们脸庞上。  
金有谦不由自主地凑上前去。  
十英寸、五英寸、零。  
金有谦缓缓吻住了他，第一次不含任何欲望与杂质的、只是蜻蜓点水的。  
他把斑斑从水里抱起来，像任何情侣那样紧紧拥抱，而他们曾经也只会在床上才做过。  
斑斑不懂这个吻算什么，但无比熟悉金有谦脾性这点让他停止深究下去。  
果不其然，分开后，金有谦落下了一句，“你嘴唇好干。”  
斑斑翻个白眼，捞起一条枕巾给那人飞过去。

第二天，四位来城市旅行顺带踩点他们公寓的父母，像高中宿管查寝般，从卫生清洁到心理健康，一一揪了个遍。斑斑不出所料地又听见自己父母那声“有谦真是乖孩子啊~”的夸奖。  
在成功通过查寝、目送父母入住酒店后，他们冷漠无言地走在路上。  
但一回到家后，金有谦就把他摁在门后，肆意地侵入他。斑斑也顺势夹紧他的腰际，还不忘损他一句：“有谦真是乖孩子啊~”  
他成功得到金有谦更恶劣的顶撞，一只细脚颤抖地从上面滑落，微微撑在木地板上。  
金有谦把他捞起来往屋内走，让他的小屁股含着那根东西上下抖动，“乖巧不乖巧，你不是最知道吗？”  
“如果…唔…他们知道乖孩子经常操翻他们的儿子……还会修改台词吗？”  
“操翻这个词用得不错，但想那么多，不如专心给我咬住。”金有谦放倒他在床上，拔出紫红的性器，狠狠地在他白净的大腿内侧拍打。  
那晚金有谦把斑斑操得几乎昏过去，最后泪眼汪汪的斑斑只能夹紧自己大腿，让那根发紫的性器在数十次抽插中交代出来。

一晚过去，对饭桌上的谈话避之不谈的局面，终于被金有谦打破，“你打算还要瞒我多久？”  
晚餐饭桌上，金有谦终于知道斑斑要去英国，而他是最后一位得知的。  
斑斑光裸的蝴蝶骨轻轻耸动了一下，回头望向他，眼眸含水，“一个月，直到飞向英国那天。”  
“你是跟着他去的？”金有谦再次爬起来，脑海里想起斑斑看向那位班草的眼神，顿时满腔怒火，原本应该休息的性器也再次抬头。  
他翻过斑斑，抓着两只小腿脚腕，让他大腿交叉相叠，然后把那根张牙舞爪的性器埋进那淤青的腿缝里，“我说了，你逃不掉的。”  
金有谦紧紧握着斑斑脚裸，生怕他此刻就从他手中溜走。精壮的腹肌来回收紧再挺弄，一次比一次撞得猛烈，但是不够，远远不够。  
他第一次感到无助慌乱，他的心脏像是突然被抽丝，留下一个巨大的空洞。每一次抽动，每一次心脏那块空白就传来一次敲击，钝痛感布满他汗流浃背的身躯。  
斑斑看不清他的神情，但他料到会有这么一天，他的大腿内侧已经被滚烫磨蹭得像是着火一样撕裂般的痛，又逐渐麻木，“不是他。”

“那是谁。”  
“是你。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，是你。”  
金有谦沉默了半秒，然后放下他的小腿，朝他爬过来。又硬又凶的性器划过他平坦还有着斑驳指印的小腹，一路留下水迹，最终在他肚脐上方停下。  
撑在他脑袋两侧的人凶狠地盯着他，像看待一位背叛者，“为什么？”  
“因为我讨厌你。”斑斑这才看清金有谦的表情，蓦然悍戾的眼神他从来都没见过，但他依旧保持镇定自若，“因为我讨厌现在这段关系，你看我们现在算什么？”  
“……”  
尽管金有谦精神奕奕的性器依旧张牙舞爪地顶在斑斑小腹上，斑斑也知道自己这么一问是多此一举。他推开金有谦，强撑着身子下床，冷静地整理自己，然后一瘸一拐地走向浴室，末尾停下脚步，“出来时，我不想看见你。”

 _ **04**_  
所以这次吵架金有谦并没有任何可掰回的余地，这段复杂暧昧的关系也因为斑斑要出国留学，提前强行终止。  
金有谦望向那扇紧闭的房门，心里的空洞逐渐蔓延扩展。他才知道，原来对方之于自己而言，几乎是超越一切的存在。  
斑斑从小就长得很可爱，大家都爱斑斑，他也是。  
所以，尽管同龄且自己块头比他要高大得多，他还是选择叫他斑斑哥哥。  
但他发现他的斑斑哥哥并不喜欢自己，小小的脸蛋里，一双清冷的眼睛藏着对自己的默然与鄙视。  
他不知道自己怎么做才能得到对方的关心。  
或许像他那么坏，又或许比他更坏。  
金有谦开始学着抽烟，把烟圈恶劣地吐到他脸上，看着他皱着眉，轻声呵斥自己，他自己就沾沾自喜。  
一种名为斑斑的蛊毒正在他孤独的心里滋生、蔓延。

第一次握着斑斑白净粉红的性器，看着对方因为自己手里的动作，脸颊开始泛红，眼尾、嘴唇都是粉红一片，金有谦就欣喜若狂。  
后来金有谦便想要更恶劣地欺负他，当他看到班草和斑斑走在一起时，他就上前破坏。  
他看着斑斑因为自己而变得更炸毛气势汹汹，心里就更甜蜜。  
他发现自己变得越来越自私，想要占有对方的想法早已长成苍天大树。  
所以他用了班草为借口，把人藏在身边。

到了大学，舞班里的朋友都说自己养了一只金丝雀，争着想来看。但他却挥挥手，说斑斑看不得又摸不得，唯独自己才能品尝。  
一番骄傲的发言结束，金有谦才意识到，或者自己真的很喜欢斑斑。  
但已经太晚，他从来不懂的去给对方温柔，比如做爱时的前戏与接吻、事后的温存。捏着对方的身体时，他感觉自己受不住控制，就像一只恶魔，不依不饶地索取，只管着自己的冲击与酸爽。  
用来掩藏喜欢的借口一个接一个，就算坚硬外表里头包裹着最真挚的喜欢，对方也一无所知。  
到最后，连他真心的一个亲吻，对方也无法感受到真诚。  
甚至，正是因为这一切，斑斑讨厌到无法忍受自己，而选择离开。  
他想起那晚斑斑一瘸一拐的身影，就觉得自己混蛋。

 _ **05**_  
金有谦从来学不会爱人。  
失落的他最近看起了电视支架旁的一堆电影，但无一例外的，全是爱情片。  
斑斑从房间里出来时，抱着枕头瘫在沙发上的人便竖起耳朵，偷瞄着厨房里头倒水的人。  
而斑斑倒完水又立马回房，给金有谦的视线一个大大的闭门羹。  
他在最后一部《时空恋旅人》中途实在忍不住地睡着了。合上双眼的前一秒，他还想着，如果自己也拥有男主角穿越时空的能力就好了，或许他们从头再来，他可以及时向斑斑表达爱意，并让斑斑爱上自己。  
而不是现在这样，因为隔阂，一次又一次伤害对方，让误解越来越深。

眼睛才眯上半刻不到，金有谦就被斑斑抛来的被子砸醒，眼明手快的人很快地抓住来者的手。  
“陪陪我。”金有谦说。  
斑斑回头抬起脚向他大腿踢了一脚，“少得寸进尺，怕你感冒被你妈妈骂，才给你盖。”  
“陪陪我。”他只会重复这句话，抓着斑斑的力气更紧了。  
“你知道我不可以……”斑斑无奈地说。  
下一秒，金有谦手臂一用力，便把斑斑拉过来，吻住了他，就像他这几天看的爱情片桥段一样。  
电视机里播着片尾曲《How Long Will I Love You》，温柔的风琴声流转在他们的吻里，金有谦扣住挣扎人的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。  
“我也讨厌你，”唇舌分离后，金有谦搂着斑斑，声线几乎都颤抖着，“我讨厌你冷漠地看着我，也不知道为什么你从小就讨厌我。”  
“因为你……”被压在沙发里的人想要解释，被金有谦的大手捂住。  
“我也不知道为什么我们变成这样子，你问的我们到底算什么？”金有谦的眸里蓄满温柔，“我猜，炮友？朋友？”他自顾自地苦笑起来，“可能炮友都比我们关系好。”

“我知道我从来都是混蛋，或者我根本就不配爱人，你讨厌我也是应该的。”金有谦摇摇头，说着说着，他就抱着斑斑，窝进他的颈窝里。  
“所以你到底想说什么。”斑斑被金有谦压得喘不过气，对方突然而来的示弱撒娇让他心悸。  
“就！就我他妈的很喜欢你！”金有谦抬起头来，哭腔地喊道。去他妈的面子！  
“金有谦你真的混蛋。”斑斑被他逗笑，又恢复poker face地说。  
“嗯？”金有谦准备好的鼻涕泡都要流出来了，这么一吓，又缩回去了。  
“你喜欢我，就可以随便凶我，随便上我了吗？这就是你喜欢一个人的做法？”斑斑瞅着他。  
“对不起。”金有谦头垂得更低了。  
“对不起就有用了吗！”斑斑完全对这种不战而胜的吵架上瘾，心里乐得开花。  
“……”身上的人沉默了一会，“要怎样才能留下来陪我。”  
“不知道哦，看心情吧，机票学费这么贵呢！”偷笑的人眼睛眨巴眨巴地，一副机灵臭屁的样子，又补上一刀，“异地恋现在也不好谈。”  
“或许我可以也陪你一起去英国留学，你等我。”金有谦叹了叹，想到自己要认真开始学习就脑壳疼了。  
“喂，我有说跟你在一起吗？”斑斑总能把金有谦带偏的谈话拉回来。  
“你就是我的了。”活生生的小霸王模样又回来了。  
“才不是。”斑斑忍不住地笑出声。

这回金有谦终于看向笑眼弯弯的人，这才恍然大悟，自己一直被戏弄。  
“跟我在一起，斑斑。我会学会温柔的，”金有谦凑过去小心翼翼地含着他晶莹红润的唇瓣，“只要你跟我在一起。”  
“不要，”斑斑看着他的脸色微妙地黯淡下来，又峰回路转，“我要你…”斑斑眯起眼睛，“Harder, better, faster, stronger.”  
他一字一句、慢条斯理地说出四个字母，眼里点燃了欲火，像一条青蛇吐着信子。  
他双手搂上金有谦的脖子，“我要你操我，狠狠地操翻，操到我小腹顶起来，操到我叫到邻居过来拍门，操到我昏过去那种，你把体液都射进来，直到装不下，滴滴答答地流出来那种。”  
斑斑这几天也不好过，看着金有谦起初几天每天夜归，心里怅然若失，莫名其妙的醋意与怒火逐渐腾升。他疯了般怀念过去金有谦每一次毫不留情的冲撞，仿佛与对方紧紧交缠在一起才能得到慰藉。  
金有谦听到这里简直是疯了，他不知道自己此刻颤抖地什么样子，光是听主动的斑斑在耳边给自己轻语，身下就被撩拨起。两人贴合在一起的地方，顿时支起滚烫的硬物。  
穿着浴袍的人甚至咬着下唇，悄悄地掀开半边。金有谦这才看到他里头根本没有穿着内裤，而且还是光裸粉嫩的，他摸过去，几天没碰过的小穴还是湿润柔软的。  
收到盛情邀请的人欣喜若狂，他胡乱地掰下自己内裤，然后扶着挺立进去。

这时，斑斑抬起小脚，抵住了他。  
斑斑身后那个小嘴温柔地慢慢吸吮那根的头部，上头却傲娇地跟金有谦说，“但是你不许再凶我，还得听我的。”  
在防备最弱的一刻，金有谦当然选择答应。  
他小心翼翼地把自己肿得胀痛的性器一点点推进去，抚摸着斑斑柔软的栗色头发，还时不时问他痛不痛。  
“你到底行不行啊！”斑斑两只搭在他肩膀上的小脚玩笑地夹着他的脑袋，“你不行我就去找…啊…”  
“承你所言。”金有谦回到状态，直接把性器完全退出又完全没入，斑斑的小腿直接挺直，脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
“你也别想找任何人。”金有谦掐着斑斑的细腰，狠狠地大操大干起来，他垂头咬住那两颗挺立柔软的红樱，露出小虎牙细细磨合，然后又恶劣的轻咬。  
完全占有斑斑这个认知让他浑身上下的细胞都在欢呼，他的毛孔都颤栗起来，血液在他的身体里沸腾，快速流动。  
他握着斑斑那光裸粉嫩的性器，这看起来像蓄谋已久的行为，让他不禁疑惑对方是否在玩弄他，又或者是如果他没有表白，这精心打扮是不是就被别人占便宜了。  
想到这他就更快速地抽插起来，埋在里头的性器也激烈抖动着，动作剧烈得把甬道的软肉都带翻出来，“把毛都剃了，想给谁看。”

而斑斑闷不作声，这无疑是认证了自己的第二种猜测，他掐着斑斑细腰上的力度更大了，像是抓着深海里的一根浮木。  
“不说是吗？那我就操到你说出来为止，”金有谦像一头失控的猎犬，对着斑斑的脖子，直接咬上去，腰间挺弄的力气又大又狠。  
整个沙发都在晃动，原先盖着的被子早已掉在地毯上。晚上十点整，电视因播完影碟而黑幕，相反地却映着两具火热交缠相贴的身体。公寓里安静得只剩下时钟的嘀嗒声，以及沙发上的动静。  
斑斑被他操弄的整个甬道都在沸腾，甚至像是要脱落一样，每次深入，他平坦的小腹就如自己之前说的，被巨大的性器顶弄起来，形成一个硬邦邦的小凸起；每次退出，他的小腹就跟着对方动作完全扬起，扬起的颈脖露出漂亮修长的弧度，却被舔弄得绛红一片。  
他在对方的欲火里翻腾、融化。眼睛早就被操得失焦、混沌又涣散。这看起来更加无辜清纯，一张红润的小嘴干燥缺水，他伸出小舌自个把饱满的唇瓣舔得晶莹光亮，然后仰头索吻。  
金有谦当然不给他，金有谦抓着他的头发，一路往下，双手揉捏着他挺翘的臀部，再用力把臀瓣拉开，让更粗更大的硬物往更深更热的地方走。  
斑斑身上雪白的浴袍也被丢到地毯上，他浑身光裸，没有一处毛发，像个光滑粉嫩的瓷器。金有谦俯下身子啃咬着他的肌肤，身后因为耸动而拉扯的肌肉群变得明显，斑斑伸手上去抚摸，然后喃喃道，“本来就是给你的礼物，我还能有谁。”

金有谦抬起眼，看着那双水灵灵的眼睛，当初自己也是因为这双眼睛就认定了哥哥，也是这眼睛底下的泪痣，让他认定了对方。  
他过去吻住斑斑，唇舌交缠在一起，身下的贴合处的节奏也放慢了不少。金有谦温柔地吮着斑斑的小舌尖，顶弄的动作也变得柔情。  
过一会，他俯身抱起斑斑，然后再次强劲地冲撞，他往那熟悉的凸起一下又一下地磨蹭，结合处已经磨出白泡。斑斑像触电般地仰着脑袋，微张的小嘴已经咽不下尖叫，他索性叫出来。

不一会，房东就过来敲门，却得到房门后的嬉笑。任凭外面的敲门声，金有谦继续着操动，甚至因为那敲门声，斑斑小穴剧烈收紧，让他深深地低喘了一口气。  
沙发早已被他们的汗液濡湿，金有谦上前揉着斑斑湿漉漉的头发，然后把斑斑双手抬过头顶，单手扣住，另一只手覆上斑斑红润的脸颊，继续他们的接吻。  
甬道里头的性器直接碾在那凸点上剧烈抖动，又狠又凶，根本不带一丝令人喘息的空间，每一抖都拍打在凸点上，斑斑小腹剧烈挺弄，配合着金有谦的动作两侧微微扭动着。不一会，一簇白液就射到了金有谦的腹肌上。  
斑斑气喘吁吁地，仰躺在沙发上。房东什么时候离开，他们也不知道。  
而金有谦在最后一次剧烈抽动中，也完完全全射在里面。温热的液体射满了斑斑甬道里的内壁，沸腾的温度让他抖了抖，他很快感受到随着对方的性器拔出，温热的液体缓缓从小穴里流出，淅沥沥的，黏糊在他的臀缝中。  
金有谦他垂头把斑斑额发给掰到脑后，小心翼翼地在上面落下一吻，“我给你清洗。”  
“再等一会。”斑斑嗅足空气里弥漫的腥甜，痴迷地望向金有谦，“抱抱我。”

斑斑慵懒地侧过身体面向电视机，金有谦从他与沙发靠背间躺下，然后从后面抱着他。时钟嘀嗒嘀嗒地走着，金有谦捞起地上的被子把两人都盖住。  
他们就这么拥抱着，把金有谦缺席半部的《时空恋旅人》看完。热泪盈眶的结局让金有谦忍不住地吻了吻斑斑耳朵。  
或许他也不需要那部电影里头男主角穿越时空的超能力。虽然在这段复杂变形的关系中，他们曾经撞得头破血流，但往往不完美的人生，才能让人更懂得去珍惜眼前的可贵。

“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”  
“金有谦？”  
“嗯？”  
“其实我有话跟你说……”  
“嗯。”  
“一个月后，我们家是去英国旅行。”  
“What？”金有谦跳了起来，“我以为……”  
“嘻，你现在买机票可能还来得及。”  
“所以你明知道，还在玩弄我？”  
“我没有，只是……你滚开啦，痛！不然你怎么会给我表白嘛！你答应过不许凶我的！”

以为抱得美人归，结果是深入狼穴的金有谦咬牙切齿。但一个月后，笑嘻嘻拿着机票出现在机场的也是他，答应不换单人床也是他。 只不过现在变成一周七天都得挤着单人床，但那有什么办法，只要每晚能爬上床，什么都得宠着。  
没办法，内裤都要自己洗了。  
后来舞班的人又问他，最近怎么不上夜课了，他说，家里那位提着耳朵说，不许夜归呢。  
朋友们唏嘘一片，金有谦笑嘻嘻，没把斑斑的下一句说出来。  
“坚持两周不夜归，可以考虑下。”  
噢，前一句金有谦的发问是——  
“那我们什么时候试下颗粒套装的？”

-END-


End file.
